Shout This Voice Dry
by Yamiga
Summary: Even though Leon was married, and out of Ada's life, didn't mean she had to stay sad for ever. Besides, she still had a part of him with her everyday, something that Leon never even stopped to think about. In so many ways, Oscar Kennedy, was just like his father. Read and Review!
1. Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note: This is going to be a short little two - four chapter oneshot, drabble, whatever about Ada and her son, which is also Leon's illegitimate son. Keep in mind Leon is married and has no idea about him. Whether he finds out or not...well, that's up to the reader at the very end. Hope you like it.**

**Summary: Even though Leon was married, and out of Ada's life, didn't mean she had to stay sad for ever. Besides, she still had a part of him with her everyday, something that Leon never even stopped to think about. In so many ways, Oscar Kennedy, was just like his father.**

**Raiting: T **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.**

* * *

Even though Leon was married, and out of Ada's life, didn't mean she had to stay sad for ever. Besides, she still had a part of him with her everyday, something that Leon never even stopped to think about. In so many ways, Oscar Kennedy, was just like his father.

That morning, the morning of his sixteenth birthday, he came marching downstairs half awake. His chestnut hair was covering both of his eyes, giving him the appearance of his dog while his clothes, as usual, made him look unkempt.

Struggling to stay awake, he made his way into his sunlit kitchen where as usual, he saw his mom standing there by the stove, cooking breakfast. She was dressed in another red dress with her usual white lab coat covering it.  
"Good morning!" She turned to face him. "You seem famished."  
"I am..." He idly made his way to the breakfast table and sat down. "How was your sleep?"  
"Fine." Ada took a plate filled with eggs and placed it in front of him. "Eat up."

Ada watched as her son devoured his eggs and drank the juice sitting right there on the table next to him. Seconds later, he lifted his head up and revealed his bright blue eyes. "I feel alot better, thanks mom!" He yelled standing up. "I'm going to go take a shower!"

And with that, he had dashed back upstairs.  
Laughing slightly, Ada took a seat at the table and threw her head back. Having a sixteen year old was tougher than she imagined, but she didn't regret a bit of it.

Scotty Oscar Kennedy was everything to Ada, and now she would never dream of her life without him. When he first came into the world, things were just going terrible. Leon was already engaged, so she had to keep Oscar a secret from him, all the while hiding from the government and of course, the B.S.A.A.

A bit of help from a misjudged Claire Redfield led Ada in the right decision. As guessed, she left all of Umbrella behind, became a doctor and before she knew it, she was reeling in more than enough money for her son. Scotty, who hated his name, went by his middle name, Oscar. He loved Ada more than anything. He didn't care that he looked nothing like her, neither did he question why he was so different. Oscar's hair was chestnut and his eyes were blue, just like his father's. If anything, Ada noted that the two shared that cold, emotionless glare. Still, Oscar was anything but emotionless, and he was so different from Leon.

"Mom!" The voice had ruined Ada's train of thought, causing her to look towards the kitchen entry way. "I'm about to go!" He was dressed in his usual school uniform. Slacks, blouse, tie, vest...blazer. Yet, as sharp as he looked, he seemed to be holding something back.

"You look anxious." She said softly.  
"Yes!" Oscar said.  
"Oh!" Ada said, standing up, grinning a bit. "I almost forgot," She walked over to him and pulled something from her pocket. "Happy birthday."

It was an envelope, a very thick one. Oscar, towering tall over his mother, took the envelope in his hands and stared. "Thanks!" He said. "What is it?"

"Open it up and see." Ada commanded, and within seconds, her son ripped the envelope and took out a small plastic card. "Gift card, $300." Ada breathed, as Oscar's jaw dropped.

"Mom...you are the BEST!" Without warning, Oscar ran over to his tiny mother and took her in his strong arms and embraced her.  
"Breathe...I can't breathe!" Ada warned, as Oscar put her down.  
"Sorry!" He apologized.  
"It's fine," Ada caught her breath. "Now, you can go to the mall with your friends and buy what ever you want. There will be more gifts when you get home today so_" "I'm buying some food, for the party tomorrow." Her son corrected.

Ada shook her head and crossed her arms. "I'll be out of town on a business trip, a party in my absence would be terrible. Just think of Kathy, her dad will call the police on us for sure if there is a party."

The two sighed as a mental image of their very rich next door neighbor popped into their heads. The spoiled Kathleen would call the police on them for every little thing that Oscar did. Once, it was for checking the mail with no shirt on. That day it was nearing 100 degrees. Still, Kathleen hated them and there was nothing they could do about it.

"I promise...things won't get out of hand." Oscar said. "You have to trust me."  
Ada crossed her arms and looked into her son's blue eyes. "Fine," She said. "I trust you, I really do."  
Oscar grinned and gave his mother another bone crushing hug.  
"Thanks a billion..." He paused for a while as he put her down. "I know this may sound selfish...but_" "Car right? You're sixteen, you want a car."  
"How'd you know?"  
"Because almost everyday, I get sixteen year olds like you in the ER because they've," She began to pace around in circles, throwing her arms up. "gotten brand new cars and are being so reckless when they drive them."  
"So no." Oscar sounded disheartened.  
"I'll think about it, now get to school!"  
"Oh yeah! Thanks mom, see you later!"

And with that,she watched her son run out the front door and down the sidewalk. Ada smiled as she got a final glimpse of him before she shut the door.

* * *

**Read and Review! 3**


	2. Almost Perfect Dinner

Many children around Oscar's age, had figured out something called the chain mail effect. For some, it worked good while for others, it was a complete fail. But that wasn't Oscar's case. During second period English, he stood in the bathroom stall, and took out his phone.  
He knew that it would only take one small text, one small text and the whole school would know. With a grin on his face, he sent a text to his best friend simply reading:

_Party at Oscar's House_  
_Where: Oscar's House DUH!_  
_When: Tomorrow, Saturday 7:00 pm until...Dawn_  
_Need to know more: There will be music, food, drinks, swimming, dancing and a lot more. _  
_Parent Policy: There shall be none_  
_P.S.: Pass it on, Oscar Kennedy _

Placing his phone in his pocket, he smiled and waited there for about ten minutes before exiting the mens bathroom. The bell had rung, which meant it was passing period and as usual, every student was on their phone.

"Hey Oscar!" He heard one girl and a group of her friend's yell. "You havin' a party?"  
"Yeah! How'd you know?" He already knew but asked anyway.  
"We got the message!"  
The hallways were filled with nosy ears who perked at the name of "party."  
"Spread the message!" Oscar said, and like magic, the girls took out their phones and started sending the text. By the time the next class had started, everybody was murmuring about the party. And by lunch, the whole school knew about it, _ almost _the whole school.

During his lunch hour, Oscar made his way to a vacant hallway where as usual, there was a lonely girl sitting on a bench. She was surrounded by numerous papers and in her lap was her computer. She seemed lonely, as her black hair covered her face. Oscar had never seen how she looked before, so he assumed that she wanted to stay hidden. Other than that, she was always working. She never talked to anybody, and many of the other kids tended to make fun of her, for being a nerd or a geek. Sadly, not Oscar, but his group of friend's had picked on her once...so he wanted to make everything right.

"Hi!" He stood in front of her with a smile on his face. The girl moved her bangs out of her face, revealing bright blue eyes and big pink cheeks. She looked cuter than Oscar had expected, which set him off edge.  
"What...what do you want?" She sounded frightened. "Are you going to...pull a prank on me or something?"  
"Oh no," Oscar took a piece of paper from his blazer pocket. "Here, I'm having a party tomorrow. I know you don't have a phone or anything, so here's the invitation."  
Slowly, but steadily, she took the slip from his hand and put it into her blazer pocket. "Thanks..." She said. "...um..."  
"Oscar," He said. "And your name is..."  
"Jenette." The girl said. "Jenette."  
"And oh, I'm sorry...for everything." Oscar said. "It won't happen anymore, at least not from my friends."

The two waved, and with that, Oscar let the girl on the bench alone.

* * *

By three thirty, Ada smiled as her son ran inside to greet her. As usual, he embraced her and pull her off of her feet.  
"Crushing me!" Ada warned.  
"Sorry." Oscar placed his mother down. "How was your day?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Anything exciting."  
"It wasn't a busy day," Ada replied. "_But, _I was busy outside to day. If you would turn around." She pointed at the kitchen counter, revealing bags filled with numerous things. Oscar spun around on his heel and his blue, or grey eyes, opened with delight.  
"Mom!" He exclaimed looking at everything. "Are these all for me?"

"Who else?" Ada walked over to her tall sun and pulled him into a tight hug. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks."

For what seemed like years, the two stayed like that, embraced in a loving lock between mother and son. Ada didn't want to let go, for known reasons, but knew that he was her son. No one would take him away from her, no matter what the circumstance.

"We're going out to eat." She released her grip and looked up at her son. "So go get cleaned up, you can keep your uniform on."

"Uh…I'll change."

"Take a shower." Ada commanded. "You stink a bit." Laughing, Oscar disappeared upstairs, leaving Ada alone. She walked around the kitchen, listening to the click of her high heels. It reminded her of years ago. Those days she would be running for her life with some sort of stolen sample, or bumping into to that lovely, Leon. Sighing, a memory of him made his way into her head and then of course, it was blocked out by Oscar. He looked exactly like his father, blue and grey eyes, that usual cold glare, chestnut hair…this made Ada sad but at the same time, happy.

She missed Leon, and she felt jealousy towards his wife. Or at least she used to. Ada was a grown woman, and knew that with or without Leon, she would have to raise her son. And as the years passed, Ada didn't mind at all. Oscar was the light of Ada's world and nothing, could change that.

"Ready!" Oscar dashed down the stair case, wearing a plaid blouse, a hoodie, some jeans and some sneakers. Ada only wore her usual read office dress with a suit jacket covering up her shoulders.

"Let's go then."

* * *

The two sat in an Italian restaurant, calmly talking. The two had already ordered their drinks and presently, they just waited.

"How was your day?" Oscar asked his mother, looking into her jade eyes.

"Fine." She replied, taking a sip of her water. "And yours..."

"Sent out the invitations for the part." Oscar admitted.

"You bought invitations?" Ada seemed surprised.

"Nope, text message." Oscar said. "Just one." Ada made a face and shook her head. "I'm still a bit_" "Mom, you can trust me, I promise!" He protested, and stared at her, with that same piercing glare that he and his father shared.

"Okay," She said. "But nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to wild."

Oscar grinned, and nodded and then their table was filled with silence. Ada noticed that her son looked anguished or anxious and she couldn't help but feel curious.

"Mom," He said, causing her to nod. His voice was serious, not anything like it usually was. "I know that I've never asked you this before but...who is my dad? Am I adopted?"

Ada felt her heart leap a million times before coming up with an answer for the question. "No," She began. "You are not adopted. You are _my _son, I carried you for nine months." She looked into his eyes. "And I could understand why you want to know about this...You're sixteen, almost an adult. I'll tell you a bit."

"Really!" Oscar's eyes brightened up, as if he waited to hear something extraordinary about his father.

"You're father's name is Leon Scott Kennedy."

"Is that why you named me Scotty?" He seemed happy.

"Yes." Ada said, unknowingly smiled. "Leon was a...is a...C.I.A Agent."

"Wow!" And as if a bolt had lit up in his head, it seemed like he came to a realization. "So that's why he can't see us! That's why he can't be with us! He's a C.I.A Agent, he has to keep us safe! Right?" He had a huge grin on his face, but it slowly faded when he saw the serious look in his mother's eyes.

"Your father," Her son's face, his eyes, just broke her heart. "He's married, he's doing fine with three children...he has another baby on the way." And then his expression, nearly killed her. He looked hurt, sad...and then angry. All the while, Ada fought back the urge to cry. "He...he doesn't know about you, I couldn't tell him or..."

"He'd take me away." On the table, Oscar clenched his fist. "I know how this goes. You were a single mother right? And he was a married, with a wife. Of course they would've taken me. I don't remember it all at first, but I do remember it was hard for us. Moving from place to place, eating small portions of food...you were hardly at home. Maybe living with Leon would've been better for me." He paused for a while, when he looked at his mother. "But, I'd rather kill myself then have to leave you. No matter what, you're the best thing that's ever happened. All those hardships we went through, made me stronger...made _us_ stronger. And screw Leon, if you don't have him, you have me. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

Ada felt her heart warm up as her son held her hand across the restaurant table. "Thank you." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No...thank you!" Oscar corrected.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**I don't own Resident Evil! R&R**


	3. Reunion

"Dude get over here! Bring your sister, we have a lot to do." Oscar walked around the living room holding a gallon of milk in his hand. "Yeah, yeah..." He rolled his blue eyes. "Sure, sure yeah, be over here in twenty minutes. After we sit down and eat...we'll go shopping. And yes, there are a lot of people coming." There was loud laughter heard from the other side of the phone. "And I invited Jenette, and any friends she has. What? Okay, she seemed lonely, I'm trying to make things right with her."

Another pause, and then Oscar put the milk gallon down. "See ya soon." And with that, he slammed his phone on the marble counter top.  
"Huh..." He sighed and made an all our jump for the leather couch, and soon took the remote from the glass coffee table. Within second, the large 52 inch TV roared to life. The surround sound was still on, causing Oscar to scream and nearly fall off of the couch. Quickly he turned the volume down and browsed through the channels, trying to find something that he would like.

Last night was still fresh in his mind. The fact that Leon had left the two, when they needed him the most. They were poor at first, very and Oscar vividly remembered that. He the food they had to eat which was literally nothing. He remembered his mother's absence and most of all, he knew that she was scared. She never told him what she felt or why she'd felt it. She just gave him the unconditional love but, at least things were starting to make sense.

* * *

Ada wore, surprisingly a white sundress with a jacket covering her up. Her destination was California, she had a patient there waiting for her. She'd been on many trips like this, but it pained her that she was away from her son. Though it actually seemed as if her absence served as advantage to him.

Sighing, she gave her bags to the employees and checked them in. Glancing at the clock, she saw that she was ahead of schedule and decided to walk around the Airport, perhaps get something small to eat.  
Nothing seemed strange or out of the ordinary, just people talking to each other, families saying good bye and_

She didn't know what hit her, someone ran square into her. She fell back and so did he; the two both sat up and looked at each other.  
"Hello?" Ada asked, looking at the small red headed boy sitting in front of her.  
"Sorry..." The boy replied. "I wasn't paying attention."

Suddenly, a woman came frantically running with a small girl behind her. "I'm so sorry..." She told Ada. "My son...Leo, get up."  
"It's fine." Ada stood on her feet and helped little Leo up. He ran back to his mother.  
"I'm so sorry!" The woman apologized again.  
"Really, there's no need!" Ada felt curious. "Why was he running though, he seemed pretty excited."

"Oh." The woman smiled. "Well, my husband travels a lot, because of his job." She said. "And they're always excited to see their dad when he gets back."  
"I travel a lot," Ada admitted. "So I guess I know how your husband feels."  
"Yeah, it gets hard sometimes. I have a baby on the way and I'd hate for him to miss that. Do you have any children?"  
"One son, he's sixteen. When I leave he mostly stays by himself."  
"No dad?"  
"Nope, he left..." Ada trailed off, looking at the three. They were all looking at her in surprise, as if they couldn't imagine life without a husband or father. She laughed inwardly, thinking about the foolishness of humanity. They must've had that perfect family, as far as Ada could imagine.

"What's going on here?" There was a deep voice behind her, causing the trio before her to brighten in happiness.  
"Leon!" The woman yelled and ran past Ada, causing the small asian woman to turn around. The woman, held a man in a tight embrace.  
Chestnut hair, blue grey eyes...it was Leon and he looked less than pleased.  
"That's your husband?" Ada didn't sound surprised.  
"Yeah...we've been married for a while." The woman said, oblivious of Leon's face.  
"That's great. Well, I should be on my way, nice meeting you..."

Ada turned away before Leon's wife yelled, "I hope everything goes fine with you and your son!". She looked back, smiled and saw something in Leon's eyes. Whether it was hurt or confusion, she didn't know.

As she walked her phone rang and within seconds, she answered it. It was her son.  
"Oscar?" She sounded frantic and felt the eyes of the Kennedy's behind her. "Is something wrong."  
_"Nope, I was wondering if we could use the pool tonight."_  
"You'll have to clean it first."  
_"Yeah, we're figuring out how to do that right now."_  
"Maybe I should come home and_"  
_"No mom, I can handle it, we can...trust me!"_

Ada rolled her eyes and breathed, "Fine Oscar, but please clean the house up. I don't want it to be dirty when I come back."  
_"Thanks! See ya'!"_

She slipped her phone in her pocket, turned around and saw Leon standing in front of her. "Where's your wife?" She asked, avoiding his gaze.  
"Ada_" "I asked you a question."

He paused and looked at her. "Their eating." Leon said.  
"Good, and I'm leaving."  
"Ada!" Leon grabbed her arm. "You have a son?"  
"What good is it to you Leon?" She broke out of his firm grasp and left him there, staring at her as she vanished into the crowd of people.

* * *

"Okay," Oscar walked around the room living room with his arms crossed. He looked at his three friends who stood in the living room, fixing things up. "Okay." He repeated again. "We have the food out, I'll plug my IPOD in pretty soon...we just need to decorate like, the pool and stuff."

"The pool and stuff?" One of his friends, a dark skinned boy his age crossed his arms. "Really?"  
"Yes Luke." Oscar replied, placing his hands in his pockets. "Okay, it's going to be a big party everything needs to be great."  
"Where are the lights?" Luke's younger sister asked. She was a bit lighter than he was, but there wasn't much of a difference. "Christmas lights?"  
"Why the hell do we need Christmas lights?" Another friend said, she was a girl. She had pale skin and long blond hair.  
"For the pool." Oscar filled in. "Right?"  
"Yes," She said. "For the pool."  
"Okay," Oscar paced around. "Let's get to it then.

* * *

**Two more chapters and this story will be finished. I hope you like it so far.**

**I do not own Resident Evil!**

**And also, whether his wife is Claire or not, I'm not sure...we'll see.**


	4. Ghosts of the Past

"Who was that woman?" Mrs. Kennedy asked as she sat in the passenger's seat, rubbing her stomach.  
"An old friend." Leon replied, feeling guilty as he lied to his wife. "How are you holding up?"  
"Fine, I'm just tired...I'll be happy when this baby comes out!" The two laughed together, trying not to wake their sleeping children.  
"Do you have any names?" Leon asked.  
"Hhmm...I didn't at first, but after meeting that lady, I think Ada sounds like a good name. If it's a girl of course."  
Leon was silent, but shook his head. "There are many good names out there, Ada isn't very fitting."  
"Okay then..." Mrs. Kennedy sighed. "Whatever you say."  
The car grew silent as the family drove home.

* * *

"Everything is ready!" Oscar fell back on the sofa. "Now all we do is wait..."  
"Yeah..." He heard a chorus of murmurs from his friends, sitting on the floor. "Now all we've gotta do is wait."

And that's what they did, until 6:30. The doorbell rang and Oscar instantly raced to get it open. "Hello, glad you could make it!" It was a gang of people, a ton of people who invited themselves in an made themselves comfortable. Oscar was quick to plug his IPOD, filling the house with loud music.

Thirty minutes later, by 7:00, the house was filled with shouts, music, yelling and laughter. People filled every inch of the house, yet Oscar was still looking for somebody.

"Jenette!" He yelled through the loud music. He looked all around but didn't see her. Sighing and finally giving up, he walked outside to his front lawn and just looked up at the night sky. He could hear the loud thunder music that was playing inside, but he didn't focus on it too much. He only paid attention to the countless stars in the sky. For a second, it reminded him of an old Theology lesson he learned. Wasn't it about Abraham...stars and descendants?

Shaking his head, Oscar sat down in the plush grass and continued to stare at the stars. There were a lot, almost giving the dark night a milky white appearance. Every so often, a plane would fly by and Oscar would wonder if his mother was sitting in one of them, awaiting her destination.

"Oscar?" Said a calm voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Jeanette running towards him. She wore a white blouse and a black skirt with some sandals on. Her black hair flew behind her as she ran.  
"You're here!" He smiled as she ran and sat down next to him.  
"Why aren't you inside? It's your party." Jeanette flipped her black hair back, and stared into Oscar's eyes. "Are they blue or grey? Your eyes?"  
"Oh...sometimes they're blue...other times they're grey. I get that from my dad." He shuddered a bit. "He and my mom aren't together. He's married and has about three children." It seemed like Jeanette was able to sense his sorrow.  
"Oh...my mom and dad aren't together either. He would yell terrible things at her, they'd get into arguments and they'd end in her crying. One night he just left us, and we figured out that he'd cheated on my mom...he'd cheated on us. He left and started a whole family." She smiled and shook her head. "He's tried to fix the relationship between the two of us, completely disregarding my mother..."  
"Just ignore him." Oscar filled in. "If he didn't love you then, he won't love you now. I've never met my dad, but I figure that I had to be pretty useless to him." He grinned. "But that doesn't bother me."  
"Yeah." Jeanette said.  
"Yeah. Let's go back inside, I'm pretty sure you're thirsty." Oscar stood up and took her hand, leading her inside the house.

* * *

_"Mommy!" The voice was high pitched when Ada returned home, tired and aching. Her son ran from one of the two rooms in their small apartment and embraced her leg. _  
_"Scott." She said, half heartedly, kneeling down and embracing him. She was crying, and shaking at the same time. Her son, Scott at the time, felt her trembling body._  
_"What's wrong mommy?" He asked in a hush tone. "Is someone after us again?"_  
_She fought back the urge to shudder after she heard her son's words. The fact that he knew that the two were targeted, and that their lives were at stake every day, made her want to burst into tears._  
_"Everything is going to be fine.." She promised. "Everything will be fine_.

Ada's phone rang, causing her to drift out of her sleep. She answered it and nearly screamed at the news. "Cancelled?" She breathed. "Why?" She paused and listened to the response. "Fine...I guess I'll go home. No, there is no need for a refund...but if you insist. Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye." She placed the slick phone back into her pocket and sighed.

Guessed she'd be going home sooner than she expected.

* * *

**Have you ever seen "Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules"? If you have, do you remember the party scene? Anyway, it'll give you an idea of the next chapter. Oh and there will be some more flashbacks! Promise.**

**Anyway, don't own RE.**


	5. Party Pooper

The party was in _full _swing. People dancing with each other from left to right, once or twice Oscar had stood on the dinner table, singing karaoke. People had joined him before he finally bailed out and sat on the sofa with some of his friends…or so he thought. Nope, they were two people in a locked embrace, currently making out.

_Nothing to see here. _He thought as he jumped up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen. As he expected there were tons of people there as well talking under the loud music. There were all types of people, under classmen that he had no idea about, upper class men that were dicks most of the time. But he didn't care, the party was for everybody to have fun.

Now there was something that he had questioned before, having to do with the decoration. While he was rummaging for things upstairs, he found himself wondering into his mother's room. Curious, he took skimmed through her files and his eyes rested upon a symbol.

A circle, split like a pie…or an umbrella. Red and white were the two main colors on the circle. Oscar found this symbol interesting and had he and his friend's buy large poster boards to draw the large symbol on.

Presntly, those poster bored bearing the "umbrella" logo, were draped over the front of his house. In the end, it helped people figure out where to find his house, so it couldn't be that bad.

* * *

Like mentioned earlier, that nosy neighbor from across the street couldn't keep her eyes off of Oscar's house. It didn't take her long to realize that there was a party and she wasn't invited. With all her anger and might, she stormed into her father's study.

"Daddy!" She yelped. "There doing something terribly at Oscar's house! I think it's illegal, I can hear all the music playing loud and if you look outside of the window, there is a big symbol painted on these poster boards. They're handing on the window seals, like some type of cult." She pointed vigoursly until her father rose from his chair and peered outside of the window.

Little known to a lot of people, his snobbish daughter included, he was a former C.I.A agent and he was close friends with a man by the name of Leon S. Kennedy. Upon seeing the logo, Leon popped into his head.

"Umbrella…" He mumbled, taking the phone from his desk. "I know just who to call."

* * *

Leon was reading a book to his son, while rubbing his wife's stomach when his cell rang. He excused himself and left his bedroom before answering it. To his surprise, it was an old friend that brought him some questionable news.

"Umbrella logo…" Leon muttered. "Outside a house? What's the address." Leon waited before thanking his friend and hanging up the phone. To his surprise, when he turned around, his daughter , wife and son all stared at him.

"I've got to go." He softly said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Mrs. Kennedy spoke. "Be back before dinner."

* * *

_What a damn shame. _Ada thought as she turned the corner to her street. The fact that her appointment with her client was cancelled angered her. So sighing, she turned onto her drive way and nearly screamed when she saw her house.

There were lights shining all different colors along with loud music beaming from the inside. She could here shouts in her backyard, so there were people in her pool. Through the windows, that weren't covered by large poster boards, she saw people dancing on furniture.

_Is this what you meant, Oscar? _She thought to herself, while pulling into the driveway.

When she got out of the car, nobody bothered to get out of her way, so she had to push through numerous dancing bodies. There were drinks spilt on her floor along with unfinished food. The TV was on with the volume turned up to its highest point. And much to Ada's surprise, she saw Oscar, sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"OSCAR!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

That caused him to look up from his book and for once, his grey eyes were readable. "Mom?" He asked in shock. "You were supposed to be in Florida." He stood up and walked towards her.

"Change of plans." Ada replied, looking around. "This is a party?"

"Yeah, didn't your friend's ever invite you to one?" He joked, until he saw the confused look on her face. "Come on," He said. "I got your permission…let's dance!"

"What?" Before she could protest, her son grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him. The two danced along with everybody else. At first, Ada was nervous.

She had never really danced with anybody before, and she felt all eyes were on her. But when she saw that everyone else was dancing, her firm walls came crashing down and she and her son danced with ease.

She listened to the music, and compared the bass beat to a heartbeat. Something that was strong, yet so quiet at the same time.

She held on to her son until finally, the music died down and a softer song played. Then the two retreated to the couch. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No Oscar but," She sighed and spoke. "What is that…outside of the house." She as referring to the Umbrella logo.

"Oh…" He looked down. "I was…well I was cleaning your room and I happened to see something that looked similar to it. But that's all!" He reassured as he saw his mother's face. "I promise."

"Tomorrow we'll talk about it." She said, standing up.  
"Where are you going?" Oscar asked.

"Unlike you children, I need my sleep. So…I'll be upstairs." She gave him a smile before vanishing.

When she left, Oscar felt a heavy weight lift from his chest and happily, he went back to reading. That was of course, until the doorbell rang.

_The door is unlocked, can't this dick hear the music? _Oscar thought to himself as he stood and made way to open the door.

"Hold on." He said as he twisted to doorknob. Before him stood a man a bit taller than he was. Like Oscar, he had the same chestnut hair and those "hard to read" grey eyes.

"Um…" Oscar began. "Hello."

Leon looked at the boy in ultimate shock. Everything about the two looked the same. This boy looked exactly as Leon did in his teen years, and his eyes…Leon's children with his wife had soft hazel eyes, but no

This boy had hard and cold eyes, the same as Leon's. And his chestnut hair also seemed to mirror Leon's.

"What's your name?" Leon asked.

"Who's asking?" The boy crossed his arms.

Leon dug in his pocket and pulled out a badge. "The C.I.A." Leon replied. "I'll ask again, what's your name."

"Scott Oscar Kennedy." The boy replied, and with all his might, slammed the door in Leon's face. "Now get lost!"

* * *

Why Oscar didn't bother to lock the door baffled him, because within seconds the door was opened again with the angry C.I.A agent welcoming himself in. It didn't at all take spectators a while to realize that first of all, the man had a gun, and second of all, they saw his badge.

Within seconds, teenagers escaped through the windows, through any doors, and had all left faster than they'd arrived. They left poor Oscar standing before Leon, with only a broom to protect himself.

"What do you want?" Oscar asked. "I'll call the police."

"I'm above the police." Leon admitted with some pride before walking towards his son.

"I swear, if you do anything to my mom then_" "Where is she?" Leon asked. "Ada?"

"None of your damn business." Oscar pointed the broom towards Leon, who he could tell was agitated.

"I need to know, where she is." Leon said, walking towards Oscar who surprisingly, stood his ground. Leon put his hand on Oscar's shoulder, before he slapped it off. "Do you know who I am?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, you're the man that left my pregnant mother and started a family of your own." Oscar hissed. "I figured that out yesterday. Could've done without it."

"She never told me." Leon said. "If she did_" "Save it." Oscar ejected. "I don't want to hear a sorry ass excuse because we've been doing fine without you. Go home to your pregnant wife, and don't you ever step foot in this house again, _Leon." _Oscar spoke his father's name with poison and hatred.

"Excuse me?" Leon crossed his arms. "Do you know who you're talking to?" His voice was stern, it was the same pitch he'd use to discipline his wife's children.

"Yeah and I don't give to shits who you are! I don't give a shit if you're President of the United States. God knows that if you don't get out of my damn house I'm going to make you sorry." Obviously Oscar was different, and Leon could tell that when he came charging with the broom end.

Leon grabbed it, and flipped his son around, causing him to hit the floor with a painful grunt. "Respect me," Leon said. "Because I do not appreciate that tone."

"I don't…" Oscar stood up, with his hand on his back. "I don't shed any respect for assholes like you." And without a word, he threw a hopeless punch at Leon, who caught his fist. He grinned a bit, remembering his mother attempting to teach him some fighting skills. And as he stared at his enemy, standing right before his eyes, he figured out that they started to pay off.

* * *

Ada had stepped out of the shower and put her night gown on. She put her night robe on over herself and stepped into her pink slippers.

However, she was taken back when she heard a loud shout from downstairs. It was from Oscar, that was clear but then there was someone else. Another male it sounded like, attacking her son.

In anger, she quickly rushed into her closet and pulled out a box. Quickly, she placed the box on her bed and opened it, reaching for an iron 9mm.

Holding the weapon in her hand, brought back so many painful memories but she'd do anything to save her son, even if that meant killing again. So without a second thought, she rushed out of room and then downstairs into the fray.

* * *

Obviously Leon had better experience when it came to hand-to-hand combat, but Oscar was holding his own. But of course, he didn't know for how long. He was getting tired, and it seemed like Leon was a robot when it came to fighting.

In the midst, when poor Oscar was about to five up, he heard a gunshot. Even though he'd heard the sound all the time when he was younger, it still took him time to get used to it. But without a word, he hit the floor. He watched as Leon took out his own gun, and pointed it in the direction of his enemy.

"Leon." As usual, even from far away his mother's voice was soft. She walked downstairs with a slight grace amongst her as Leon slowly lowered his gun and placed it back into his holster.

Ada with her soft jade eyes cast a hurt gaze at her son, and then at the intruder.

"Oscar…" She looked at him with a helpless smile. "I'm sorry…"

"Wait what_" Quickly she went behind her son and as hard as she could, pistol whipped him. With a cry of pain he fell to his knees and his world slowly started to turn black.

The last thing he heard were hushed murmurs that he was sure, were supposed to be shouts.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! The next and final chapter is coming up next, so please review. 3 **

**And I don't own Resident Evil.**


	6. Shout This Voice Dry

Two years after that night, things were no different, excluding the fact that Oscar got a car. He didn't want to have anything to do with his dad at all, in fact he was happy with the way things were.

Presently, Ada sat on the sofa eating a sandwhich. It was a peaceful Saturday evening, and Oscar and his dog had gone out to check the mail. She didn't expect anything to be out of the ordinary, but suddenly Oscar came running inside of the house, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I'M IN!" He yelled. "I GOT ACCEPTED!" Oscar, now eighteen years old, held about three envelopes i his hands. They were already open as he flapped them around.

"What?" Ada stood and walked over to him, taking the letters from his hands.

"Congratulations, you have been accepted into SMU," She looked at another. "Texas A&M Welcomes you..." And then the last one. "We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted into UTA..." She looked at her son, with huge watery eyes. "Good...good..." Before she burst into tears, Oscar picked her up and pulled her into a bone crushing embrace.

"Couldn't have done it without you." He said, placing her down. "Now this makes seven Universities to choose from." He said, crossing his arms. "Wanna help me pick?"

"Sure..." Ada was still a bit teary. "But why are they all in Texas, why so far from home?"

"Because, I want a tan!" Oscar joked before pulling his mother upstairs.

Ada knew that she couldn't keep Oscar forever, and that eventually he'd leave her, but he'd always come back. He had promised, still she was his mother, she felt nervous about letting him out of her sight.

In the two years that had passed, Leon's wife had given birth to a son, and really that's all Ada knew. She respected her son's wishes, and didn't bother herself with the Kennedy's, not matter how much Leon or his wife, Camille tried to invite the two over. They were stubborn willed and as long as Leon's family wasn't threatened, Ada didn't see why she and her son had to be involved.

Occasionally, Leon would call but she'd make the conversations short and sooner or later, he respected it, and went back to his family.

Oscar had huge plans for his future. These Universities were just a start, at least that's what he told Ada. Of course, he made those promises about coming back every holiday and they usually made her happy.

Yet, painfully and silently the two were both waiting for the day of Oscar's departure and the closer it got, the more time the two spent together, cherishing each and every moment.

* * *

Both Oscar and Ada carried bags as they ran through the airport and to Oscar designated destination. The two were already ten minutes late for check in and that was because Oscar was driving but however, by some miracle they arrived to their destination in time.

"Okay!" Oscar said. "Hand me my stuff mom." Reluctantly, she gave him his bag.

"We're here already?" She asked.

"Yeah, gate Seven." Oscar smiled and placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Thanks."

"Yeah..." She looked at her feet, attempting to hide her tears. But Oscar knew her too well, as he pulled her into one of those strong hugs. She hugged him back, attempting to squeeze harder than he was, but she was no match for her son's strong grip.

He placed her down and just stared at her. His grey eyes looking over every part of her body and then back into her jade ones. "You know," He began. "Without you, I wouldn't be here. So, thank you mom, for everything."

"No," Ada began. "Believe it or not Oscar..." She wiped tears from her face. "Without you, I wouldn't be here either. Which is why when you're gone, life is going to be so hard for me...With you not there."

"Ah Mom, you know I'll visit!" He grinned. "You'll always be my mom, and I'll always be your son! No matter what or who gets in between. You remember that, okay?" He bent over and kissed her on the cheek before taking up his bags, and disappearing for good. She saw the door close knowing that she would not go home with him, that the house would be quiet.

As she turned around, memories began to flood her head. Raccoon city, that Pueblo and then Oscar. For her whole life, she was lost. Nothing belonged to her, in fact she wasn't even sure that she belonged to herself. She was always working for someone else but for once, she had something that belonged to her. And even though raising her son were the hardest years of her life...they were the best.

_You'll always be my mom._ She remembered, and that was true. She, Ada Wong, would always be his mother. No matter what Leon said or anybody else, that was her son.

She laughed a bit, thinking about Leon. Oscar as much as she hated to admit it, was a sign of their love. A sign that what Leon felt for her, all those years ago, was something real. And even though things didn't turn out how she wished they would, she was still happy. There was not an ounce of sadness in her heart.

"I'll always be your mother," She said to herself. "And you'll always be my son."

* * *

As the plane flew in midair, Oscar reached into his bag to pull out a book.

He pulled out a folder instead. "Crap." He said to himself as he saw his mother's name on the front. As usual, he was too curious for his own good and without thinking opened the folder.

At that instant, the first word that hit him was "Umbrella", and after that, he could not stop himself from reading on. The names "Leon Scott Kennedy", "Redfield", "Wesker", those all popped up in the files. He saw what was known as the Umbrella logo over and over again.

When he was finally done reading every bit of information, he placed the files back into his bag and smiled.

"How interesting." He thought and with a grin, accepted a glass of water from the flight attendant walking by.

If ever he was dreaming of having a normal life, those dreams were crushed with just a few sheets of paper, and honestly...he was happy he'd accidentally taken his mother's file folder.

Things truly were, going to be interesting from here on out.

* * *

**So...how did you like the story? I hope it was amazing because I really did enjoy writing it. I didn't think it would be Resident Evil without adding some "Umbrella" spice to it. So, please review and tell me what you think. **

**And I don't Own Resident Evil.**

**And about the Universities. I live in Texas, so yeah...I listed all Universities in Texas.**


End file.
